Hellsing: Harker High
by Torrun the Neko
Summary: From a mediocre guitar player to blood thirsty vampire, asnott cress has spent his unlife just like any other teenager would. By using his new tricks to make himself and his friends become renowned rockstars. But that dream had to wait when he was tracked down by the no life king himself and was given two options, either try to run so he could get shot or be enrolled in his school.


**Just to state the obvious, I do not own the content of hellsing aside from the original characters. Besides that there's nothing else to say besides...BITCHES LOVES CANNONS! Sorry, I couldn't resist. Enjoy...**

Chapter 1 : Freshmen of the Undead

(Narrator's P.O.V.)

It has been roughly thirty years and a couple of months since the millennium invasion ended with the death of a traitor and great asset to the Hellsing organization, the annihilation of the Nazi vampires along with their mechanically deranged major and the long but temporary death of the vampire king known as Alucard, who after took so many years to kill every single one of his nightmarish familiars, appeared at Integra Hellsing's side once more to await his master's orders until the day she dies.

*In Integra's office*

Integra was on her post as usual, just filling out paperwork that included frequent vampire attacks, letters from the queen and at the top of it all large quantities of bills in the name of collateral damage caused by the destructive monster living in her basement.

The hands of time have definitely caught her fading youth. Apart from the obvious wrinkles on her face, she knew there were harsh signs that she was getting older. It was clear that she did not have much time on this earth as she planned for and up to now there was no one up to the job to take over her job as director of the hellsing organization. She was way past her age to think about having children plus no one has the means besides them to defend London from the supernatural, especially the vampires.

Even if she was to die, the vampires of the new generation would eventually get stronger and even more dangerous. It's bad enough that England had lost half of its population to the morbid Nazi's and the damned iscariots, but the current London without her would mean trouble.

She has to think of something, but what does she have in mind?

(Integra's P.O.V.)

I was beginning to think how to analyze how to end the vampire feuds before I eventually die someday.

"l want to leave an eternal mark to end all vampire related attacks, but at the same time I don't want to reveal vampires to the world to cause panic to the humans" I thought to myself as I picked my brain a bit "How can I change and manipulate the future generation of vampires for a better tomorrow?"

My train of thought went to a sudden stop when seras, my vampire servant and Alucard's fledgling, came crashing through the door with her anti-midians rife with Alucard slowly walking behind her.

"Sir Integra, will you please tell master to stop appearing in my bathroom while I'm taking a shower? It's really starting to get creepy, even in his case" the draculina protested.

Alucard came right behind her at the same, while rubbing her head, replies "Oh and who's gonna stop me exactly? Your boyfriend bernadotte? Oh wait that's right, you gave him a V hickey and sucked all his blood after he was shot to death by a lazy eyed, roided out ellen degeneres with a scythe"

Right before seras could say something back in remark, I interrupted "Seras, before you start an obvious argument Alucard will win anyway, can you give him and I some privacy?"

She forced held her breath to obey my order and just ran right through the exit and then shortly after scream her lungs out.

"You really need to stop messing with her emotions. Anyways Alucard there's something important I need to talk to you" I said as I passed him a file containing some documents.

"Hmm...it's not often that you let me in on your plans and projects. I wonder what this is about?" He asked as he opens the given folder.

He took no less than to minutes before, in a burst of rage, closed the document and slammed it to the ground as he screamed "With all due respect master, but .Nononononono...FUCK NO! NOT A GODDAMN CHANCE IN HELL!"

Clearly he wasn't taking this well."Alucard try to understand I am doing this for the future of London" I exclaimed to make the monster hear me out "Look, I may not have much time to direct the organization and I don't have a descendant to take over after me besides Gregory Penwood who isn't as qualified as I am. Plus at the sole fact that when I die...you are free from the hellsing's curse that is placed upon you up to now. So this is my last stand against the vampire without causing any casualties what so ever!"

"And your 'last stand' means you have to turn my perfectly good castle to a fucking highschool for weak lower vampires and snotty noble kids? That is not happening Sir Integra! Just...just no! Hell no!" Alucard heavily opposed before turning to leaving the room.

But he paused from his first step when I told "Well that's a shame, because a certain draculina from the kurumi family was more than happy to help fund and join in this piece operation..."

"No...Oh come on, why did you have to involve her into this. Of course she's going to join, she likes humans! It's bad enough that she is as almost as annoyingly strong as I am, so why bring her!?"

"Because Alucard, the whole point is to take in stable and young vampire to teach and reform to proper and ideal adults to society and not kill random people on the streets or worse to be pawns ruled by maniacs to cause anarchy. They were your Vassals that you left to grow to a full fledged clan you don't control anymore, so don't yell at me if one screwed you over so long ago" I retorted at a now enraged Alucard.

After a brief moment of Alucard blowing off some steam, Alucard came to a conclusion with my choice.

"Fine, you can use my school for your little project" he said before making a smug smirk "But on one condition, I'll be in charge of the school and I will also name it"

The naming of the school I was willing to offer but having HIM out of all people made even me cringe in a bit of fear. But regardless, I submitted "Fine, I already know you want to use your title to give your little frenemy hell anyways. Just promise me you won't go too far"

"You have always read through me like always master" he replied as he gently bowed in front of me "I promise I'll make sure **Harker Academy** a safe haven for my long lost friend"

*5 years later in Transylvania, Dracula's Castle*

(High school never ends - Bowling for soup)

(Narrator's P.O.V.)

 **Night 1**

A full moon, in company by a blood red sky, hangs above a what seem to be a large and gothic castle standing over eight stories upon the edge of an insanely high Cliffside. And at the front of this large castle lies a large concrete front yard occupied by large busses along with vast quantities of limos parked far apart.

In between the parked vehicles were a large crowd of teenage vampires in uniforms of a British variety all idling with each other making a lot of noise. Some even were about to fight with each other. But that came to a quick end when the gates began to open in creepy manner and all the little draculs and draculinas started to walk through once an adult up front gave them the sign to come in.

The leading vampire guided the new students to the school's auditorium while talking about the history of this famous castle.

Most of the students were already bored to death, no pun intended, by the guide's unnecessarily long rant until someone at the back said "Dude, can we PLEASE get to this stupid assembly already? I'm starving like fuck crazy"

"Who was the disrespectful little wretch that dare to speak to their superior like that?! " the guide exclaimed as he halted and turned to see who did it "What, are you too coward to show yourself?"

A single person pushed through the crowd and made it to the front to reveal a sixteen year old boy carrying a guitar case on his back with pitch black hair in a ponytail and a facial expression of complete disinterest.

"Look man, I had to skip breakfast just to get here early. And I NEVER miss breakfast, so can we hurry this shit up before so I can eat? They do provide blood here right?" The young dracul stated without an ounce of care.

The vampire, along with everyone else behind of him, was well baffled at the students gutsy attitude as he replied "Well, at least I know who will be causing a scene in the near future. What is your name child?"

The boy simply gave a sigh as he answered "My name is Asnott, Asnott Cress"

"Well then , I will see to it that the these students gets to their destination" the man stated as he turned and continued walking. But it was clear to everyone that he was trying to conceal his killing intent.

*In the auditorium*

In what looks like a glorified ballroom, there were all the students all lined up in rows waiting for the reveal of their principal. The area was echoing voices from all of them talking until the air started to feel heavy and they could barely breathe.

(A World Without Logos -Hellsing Ost)

The room began to get darker before bats were flying before everyone's head as maniacal laughter could be heard within the auditorium. Most of the student began to panic and scream before a husky and frightening voice yelled at them.

"God I'm surrounded by weakling. Your vampires for Christ sake and you piss ants are afraid of bats?!" The voice exclaimed as all the bats gathered on top of the stage and formed into a body with a black suit with round orange glasses.

Most of everyone was even more horrified, the man took off his glass that showed his intimidating crimson red eyes before saying "Welcome snot nosed noble vampire runts and failed excuses for carnivores alike to your new lives at your new alma mater at Harker Academy. I am your principal, Alucard , also known as No life king, day walker, the impaler and my personal favorite...THE CRIMSON FUCKER!"

The sudden outburst made everyone step back a couple of paced in fear as they immediately regret choosing to come to this school.

"But since you all are not even close to gaining my respect, you will all refer to me as Principal or Sir Alucard" he nonchalantly commanded as he took out a book "Anyways, all of you were given a book containing everything from your school I.D. to your school schedules to the whereabouts of your dorm rooms. So I can not stress this enough, NO FIGHTING...as much as I would like it no blood should be spilled within the grounds of this castle. You all have been brought here to be reformed as model citizens to benefit this world, so one screw up and you will be severely punished...that is all. Your classes will begin tomorrow so in the meantime stay in your dorms of proper number and gender and don't break the curfew...if you like living..."

The students were shaking at the last thing alucard said before he mysteriously disappeared as everyone just scattered away to their dorms to try to cope with the fact that a total psychopath was in control of this school.

(Scars – Papa Roach)

(Asnott's P.O.V.)

I was following the crowd of vampire boys, who I guess are all bitten ones since I see puncture wounds on their necks, until I saw my dorm room door.

"This must be the place I guess" I thought as I opened the door to see two other guys in the medium sized room consisting of two bed….or coffins in our case, a large closet, a single desk and a mini fridge.

Ignoring the person, my enhanced sense of smell quickly noticed blood was in the room. The minute I dropped my guitar case on the floor, I rushed to the fridge to grab thee sole blood bag and guzzled it down like an exhausted athlete.

"Jesus man, you just skipped the introductions and went to eating….didn't expect a vampire to be even this rude" I heard a voice ask behind me when I dropped the empty bag.

Breathing a little heavily, I turned around to see a boy that looked the same age as me smiling at me while reaching out his hand to shake mine.

"My bad, I was just starving since I got here" I replied as I wiped the blood mustache made from my feeding "I'm asnott cress, new guy on campus. By the mark on your neck you must be once human like me"

The teen chuckled a bit nervously while scratching his visible bite mark "Yeah…I don't wanna talk about it. My name is jack greenfield and before we start, the left coffin is mine"

I didn't really cared about which bed I sat. I just shrugged at him as I picked up my guitar case and walked to the coffin that didn't have my new roommate's stuff on top of it. Relieved that my only two suite cases were delivered right beside the closet, I decided to relax for a bit and open my guitar case to reveal the thing I value more than my life….er…unlife itself, my guitar.

"Is that a guitar?" I heard jack ask as he came in front of me in a sense of amazement "That…is freaking awesome, can ya play it? And why is it shaped like an axe?"

I explained as I strummed the strings for show "Yeah I can play, I was in a band before I was…'found' by hellsing. I call this wonderful instrument the heart string because once I play all the girls become my puppets of affection"

I continued playing in a Spanish like melody, with my axe like guitar until I stopped my new friend from touching the edge "Careful there man, I bought this from a gypsy from the outskirts of ireland. The axe is real and by learning it the hard way the edge is made of silver. TRUST ME, unless your wearing gloves like me , this is a tool to kill us"

"Why not just getting a fucking regular guitar then!?" jack exclaimed as he stepped back in concern for his own safety from the anti-vampire weapon in the form of a guitar "And your gonna tell me they allowed you to bring that here!?"

"Oh yeah sure, of course an axe guitar made out of silver is against school rules but killer priests surrounding the school can bring silver swords and guns and shit?" I said back out of complete unfairness.

The teen just went into his coffin, not answering my question, but stated "Look man, I don't want to get in any trouble. Just keep that thing hidden or you're gonna get kicked out of school…by HIM!" before he shut his coffin.

"As if I'm gonna leave without paying a little visit to our dear principle" I muttered as I wiped the edge of the axe component of my guitar with my gloved hand "After that, I can finally be back with them again"

 **Night 2**

(Nine Thou– Styles of beyond)

I, along with Jack beside me, woke up to brush our teeth in our bathroom. Even though it didn't have a shower, it was pretty convenient to have a sink and toilet to ourselves.

"So, what class do we have first?" I asked jack in between gurgling some mouthwash "I got V History for like two hours"

Jack spat onto the sink and left to change as he responded "Hey, I got the same thing. Let's hurry up and go. Wait…you're not bringing that death weapon with you are ya?"

"The hell are you talking about? Heart string is apart of my SOUL. It goes everywhere with me…period!" I exclaimed as I changed into my school uniform and fix my hair to a pony tail, but leaving out a strip to hang in front of my face…you know…for style.

"Pssh..whatever 'Rockstar' let's go all ready" jack said as he tossed me a blood pack from the table, which neither of us figured out how it got there to begin with "Drink, you won't get the chance to during class I bet"

Completely forgetting to have my serving of 'breakfast', I grabbed it along with heart string at presumed to drink as I walked along with my roommate to our assigned class.

\- In the hallway –

Since we left our rooms early to beat the crowd of vampire teens, jack and I had just enough time to talk to each other about how we got here.

His story was quite odd, he was turned in on his sixteenth birthday when his friends got a stripper to give him a lap dance. The exact second he started to have a little fun, he immediately got bitten in the neck…..by the stripper none the less! I wanted to laugh my ass of, but the feeling was gone when he asked me how I got turned.

"I….uhhh….it…well..it kinda started when…" I paused from my sentence for a moment when a girl bumped into both of us and collapsed on the floor.

I tried to apologize to her, but I was in a sort of trance at her…..atire. she had long black hair, dark red eyes and creamy lips. She was wearing the normal uniform with a red lining and not the black lining the once humans wore, but she had two buttons open that showed her rather large breast. Size I cups were my best guess.

"Well, aren't you gonna help your superior up or are you going to pierce me with your dagger like eyes?" the draculina boldly ask as she opened out her hand to me.

While I was stunned at the moment, jack went down right away to pick the girl up while stating "Pardon my statue friend here, he hasn't drank enough blood to circulate through his brain yet"

"I see, well tell your friend to watch where he's going next time or he probably won't find me so merciful" she replied as she walked back to the classroom we were supposed to go to.

I quickly got myself back together as I walked with Jack to our class to see something pretty awkward. The teacher, who was our tour guide yesterday, was on his knees bowing before the girl who looked rather annoyed.

"Wuuuuuut the fuuuuuuuu…." We both stalled our sentence in unison as we walked further inside to see the rest of the student, who I suppose had the same idea to come early, we're all pale white in fear.

I didn't even needed my vampire hearing to notice the whimpering teacher behind her as she stuttered "P….please…..forgive me lady crystal of the kurimi family"

"Silence lower vampire! Speak when you're spoken to" she commanded as she turned to me "What are you looking at boy?"

"Clearly someone who's been spending too much time in their sex dungeon" I replied as I stepped up right in front of her "Don't you think your being a little bit of a bitch this early in the night?"

(Crystal's P.O.V.)

To be honest, this was getting a little fun. Is not every I get to play with a lower level vampire this hard to break down. I took a step back to reveal my identity "I am crystal Kurimi of the kurimi family, one of the few most powerful vampires in existence, right next to the crybaby Alucard of course. Unlike you, I'm the only true nosferatu within this school. So I suggest you-"

I expected that they would be silent, but the one up front exclaimed as he stood to my face "Does it look like I give a fuck who you are?! I just wanna start a normal class and you had to fuck it up. So unless you wanna do this right here, sit your ass down!"

"Coming here was definitely a good idea" I thought to myself as I grinned at the boy. To test him a little more, I released my murderous aura so everyone was able to feel and tremble in fear. Through my eyes my aura was a giant, purple mass of smoke compared to his small and red aura that was only layering his body.

Thinking that it was only a matter of time before he breaks, I increased my output that made even his friend shake. But something was off, his aura…..it was so small but he wasn't yielding. It didn't shrink to size like other lower vampires, it was almost like he wasn't even afraid of me.

(Sonic Battle theme – Sonic Battle O.S.T.)

Abruptly stopping my killing intent, I pinched his cheek a bit while playfully chuckling "Why such a hard ass? Geez can't ya take a joke people?"

I laughed even more when the boy slapped my hand away as he and his friend screams in unison "You call that a joke!? Half of the class just pissed themselves!?"

"Anyways, my name is crystal. It's cool to meet you guys" I stated as I took my hand out to shake.

"Yeah sure…." I could still tell he was rather angry when he used all his vampire strength to grip my hand. And that was immediately followed by a much softer had shake by his companion.

"Name's asnott, and my friend over here is jack" asnott said as he points at jack behind him.

In return, he only gave me a small wave and replied "Hi there, hope we can get along so you don't kill us…hehe"

"Hehe…you're is funny. Anyways we should probably go to the office now" I said before walking through the door.

(Jack's P.O.V.)

(Feint – Linkin Park)

"Wait, did she say the offi-" I stopped to listen when the intercom was blinking red with a familiar and chilling voice.

*beep* "Ahem, is this thing on? What? I'm on? Right. Attention classes of the new and prestigious Harker Academy. This is your principal Alucard speaking to let you know to stay in class, drink your given blood at the appropriate time, the two little shits in class C-12 come to my office right now or you'll be skinned alive and remember to follow the curfew. That is all" *cuts*

"That must be us jack" asott sighed as we both walked together to the main office "This better be fucking good"

\- At the principal's office –

We were just sitting on the wooden benches, just minding our own business until we were called in. I was starting to relax…..until SHE walked to us.

"Jack...Asnott...goodnight" she only said to before she….phased through the door. I could tell asnott thinking he could do the same when he stood up and moved back to charge at the door.

"Don't do it man, this is gonna end very painfully" I pleaded, but clearly his vampire hearing wasn't working at the moment.

(Alucard's P.O.V.)

It was rather a boring day for me, being stuck in my castle without a thing to do was not the temporary retirement I had in mind. Even though bringing my 70" plasma screen TV and one of those game consoles human children these days use did kill a lot of time, I never had to do anything to make my day. Even police girl seras was too busy to talk, why Integra elected her as guidance councilor was beyond me.

"Master, someone is here to see you" I heard seras say through the speaker before I saw the kurimi brat walking through the door.

Like the cocky runt she is, she just sat at the chair in front of her, kicked her feet up at my desk to most likely piss me off and said "So Ally, how's it been. When's the last time we met? Ninety…one hundred years?"

"What do you want bitch? If your looking for the nearest L'Oréal, I don't think anything but a brick wall can help that face of yours" I retorted back at my long since seen frienemy.

"Well you kno-" she stopped when we both heard a loud thud at the front door followed by someone screaming "AWWWWW! DAMNIT! FUCK!...What have we learned asnott?"

Not questioning what that was, she continued "Well…since your boss asked my father forme to come here as some sort of ambassador, I realize this may be a good time to make some friends and you know how picky I get when it comes to the people I allow near me"

"Your people skills suck, your point?" I asked as I leaned forward to comprehend her situation.

"Watch it ozzy!" she exclaimed in a fit "Anyways, I wanted to ask you if I can pick someone as my agulite to entertain me for a bit as I stay in this facility. Hell, I've even found the perfect one. He my be a bit rough on the edges but his will power is zone thing I haven't seen in a while"

"Please, do you think I care you use as your plaything?" I asked in an amused tone "Eh sure whatever, who did you choose anyway"

She only pointed with her typical bitchy grin before two younger draculs appeared past the door, one of them rubbing a large burning red spot on his forehead as his cohort says "YOU were human and SHE is a nosferatu, what the hell made you believe you can go through s doors like that?"

(The world is a vampire – Smashing Pumpkin)

" I think my fucking brain is bleeding!" he responded as he looks up to me "Yeah, you called us?"

I could have told her she couldn't have a vassal and she would do it anyways and cause endless trouble for me, ad then I saw these two weaklings.

Hiding the fact that I was enjoying this I said to the young man "Listen up kid, consider this a 'partnership', this girl is going to be your master for your time here. She has a weird liking to you and she wishes for you to be her 'friend'"

(Asnott's P.O.V.)

I first turned to the crystal girl who was giving me this obviously false smile, and then to jack who was giving me every single sign in the book for me to refuse. In a fast conclusion, I replied "Nah, fuck this. I'm going to class.

"Good choice, I don't trust them either" jack whispered to me as we went off.

Both of us jumped in a slight shock when the door suddenly slammed shut and locked it self while the girl stated "Awww Come on?Are you that type of guy that's ad raid of very...very..scary girls?"

"Nope" I turned with Jack at the same time while jack replied "You guys look incredibly shady for us to take ANYTHING from you freaks"

"Oh I see, to think I have to resort to bribery" the draculina sighed as she walked up to me with her elbow nudging my ribcage "There's a lot of stuff I could give you in return. You could even have some of my blood, it's quite good if you ask me"

I took a deep breath, even though breathing is unnecessary in my case, and blurt out as clearly as I can "I…DON'T….CARE! LEAVE…..ME….ALOOOOOONE!" before kicking the door alone before I could leave with Jack catching up with me.

(Crystal's P.O.V.)

"God, teenagers can be such a hassle, right ally?" I jokingly asked as I smiled at my annoyed rival.

I started to walk out of his office laughing when I heard him threatened "Get out of my office before I make you choke on your own dismembered legs"

"Well, Harker Academy seem to be quite lively considering it's full of dead blood suckers" I thought to myself as I looked up to the blood red moon through the large window from the hallway "Asnott is it? Believe it or not…..you may be my only entertainment here. Hmm….I wonder what would happen if he was in a sort of…distress?"

And as I laughed to myself, I channeled my aura to my finger tips and snapped my fingers "Now, time to muster up some mischief"

(Jack's P.O.V.)

\- In class C – 12 –

Despite the awkward meeting from the two lunatics, I was finally able to start my first class as I walked to an empty desk with asnott. I sat at one in the center while he was looking at one next to me. And that..is when I saw something wrong. I noticed the latches of his guitar case was slowly opening as he walked further.

"Asnott don't move there's something wrong with your case" I tried to warn him to stop him on his tracks to fix his black guitar case.

But as soon he made a heavy turn at my direction, the guitar flew off of his back and landed edge first onto the floor, after cutting the desk to a perfect slope. Everyone looked at him in a blank and confused expression as they all witnessed a black and crimson red guitar in the former of a double edged axe ďug deep onto the ground.

"Wut? What happened?" the clueless teen said to me as I did say or do anything but point at the desk that was split in half "Ohhhhhhhh….my bad….."

 **To be continued…**

 **Crystal:** Greetings lesser vampires and mortals alike, I hope you all like the contents of this digital piece of literature and I hope you leave a comment in the review section.

 **Alucard:** And if you like the blissful sound of Baskerville chewing on your insides, leave a comment on the 'mistakes' we may have made, trust me….the black bird's engine is still running so escape is futile

 **Crystal:** And I am willing to help…

 **Jack:** You guys are freaking monsters! And this is the VAMPIRE telling you that!

 **Asnott:** Are all nosferatu this insane? Meh, nothing I haven't seen before. So next time on hellsing: Harker academy, Prefect and the Pawns


End file.
